A Truce Between The Two
by The Unknown Shadows
Summary: The Hunter and the hunted get a wake-up call. The conflicts between man and beast have become worse. Can two unlikely beings help? Which side will they choose, Man or Beast?
1. Chapter 1: The Hunters

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I had a dream and it sparked the Idea for this story. It's based off monster hunter and I hope you all like it. Also Nuchal Crest is a term for a retails spikes/horns on its head, to the spikes at its tail. Anyways please tell me what your thoughts are in the reviews. Thank you, now enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Monster Hunter games, CAPCOM does. **

Chapter I: The Hunters 

It was dark foggy day in this forest. It had only just finished raining, the fog was so thick that one could only look a few feet before them, after that the white had settled in and covered the rest of the landscape like a cloak.

Though, this did not seem to hinder the hunter as he slowly stalked his prey. He was careful where he stepped, making sure to not step on any branches, since it would startle his prey and it would be much more troublesome to kill them.

He sniffed the air; he could almost taste their flesh in his maw. He shifted his wings, so that he was more comfortable as he crouched; ready to pounce on them at any given moment. Though, he paused and watched his group of prey do something he was not quite familiar with. They were putting some items together and made a fire in the middle. They put some kind of creature into the fire to burn; he recognized the creature to be a fish. He watched as his group of prey left one of their members alone, to what he thought was guarding the items that they laid out across the ground. He let a low growl escape from his throat as saw a gaggle of felines walking away with his prey.

He decided to go after the group first and then the lone one. He was going to enjoy this, including the part where his rids the planet of those felines.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't see anything here!" one of hunters in the group exclaimed.

"Oh just get over it, Hector, it's not going to change anything. The sooner we defeat that dragon, the sooner we go home." Another person stated in irritation. Since that was the tenth time he said that, that day.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I will say it a thousand more times, Valerie." Hector snapped back. Both Hector and Valerie had turned it into a little squabble, though it was steadily escalating into a heated argument.

Francesco, the largest person in their group, had enough of those two. They had been walking for hours and both Hector and Valerie had been in one argument after another. Francesco was ready to bash heads with them. He moved his hand so it was lightly touching the hilt of his sword. Though, he stopped when a small hand touched his. He turned his head down to the other girl in the group. Sylvia, she was a foreigner; anyone could tell. Since she had an angular face, bright white hair, and sapphire colored eyes that could easily calm anyone no matter how angry they were. What made her different from the others, was the fact that she was wearing Silver Rathalos Armor.

Her eyes bore into his hazel ones. "Okay, I won't hurt them; I am just playing with the idea that I should tie them to a tree and use them as bait to bring the dragon out of his hiding place." He said with a wave of his hand as looked to the said individuals that were fighting at the moment.

Sylvia chuckled, "Well, I guess that doesn't seem like a bad idea…" She mused as they strolled into an open area in the forest.

"What are you guys planning?" Valerie asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the two hunters, since Hector was ahead scouting the area for any potential dangers.

Sylvia cocked her head to the side, "Whatever do you mean by that?" she said innocently.

"Yeah sure you not planning anything" Valerie said sarcastically.  
Before she could say anymore, Hector came back from his recon. "We can set up here; I did not see anything out of ordinary."  
They all nodded in response and started to set up camp. It took a bit of time, but it was needed since if they could not find the monster, they would need to rest for the night and try again in the morning or if they did find it, they would be too tired to return to town.

"Okay, so who is going to stay? We only need one person to watch the camp." Valerie asked with an authoritative tone.

Sylvia raised her hand timidly, "I guess I will stay this time, since I went hunting with you last time." She said quietly.  
Valerie nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay boys, let's go hunting," she stated as she started walking in a random direction. The men were quick to follow. Within a few moments they were gone, their forms shrouded by the fog.

Sylvia let out a breath that she had not realized she was holding. "Guys be safe, I don't want any of you to get injured." She muttered to herself

* * *

The great metal dragon watched his group of prey slowly walk into his trap. If he could, he would be smiling wildly. Within a few more moments they went pass a few rocks and into another clearing. The dragon used that as the signal to start-up his trap. He let air hiss out from his mouth slowly and shifted his wings again. A thicker fog was then created, surrounding his prey.

He heard their panic exclaims as he let his tail brush up against one of them. He presumed it was the female. He decided to attack her first.

He wiped his tail at her, sending her into a tree, where she laid unconscious. He then whipped his head around in time to see one of the males try to attack him, with sword that could do little or nothing to him. He snorted at him as he slammed one of his claws down on the male with the sword, thoroughly squashing him into bloody,fleshy muck between his talons. The dragon was distracted at the moment relishing the scent, that he did not notice the female escape as the last male tried to attack him. He only charged at the last male, swiped his claw upward; sending the man into the air. The dragon opened his jaws and let the human land in his maw and abruptly shutting it and swallowed the man. He noticed the felines starting retreat, but before they could he froze them with his breath of ice and to make sure they were dead, he stomped on them.

He then turned to where the girl was, only to see the spot vacant. He growled in annoyance as he took to the skies. He knew where that human was going.

It was going back to its camp.

* * *

Sylvia had decided to take out her book and start reading, while she waited for her comrades to return. She had been reading for hours and she was starting to get really worried.

Right when she was about to go and find them, she heard panicked footsteps in the distance. Not a moment too soon she saw the figure of her friend Valerie. She looked white as a ghost with blood spatter on her face and armor. When she finally reached Sylvia, she stopped.

"We…We need to out of here now!" she said through labored breaths.

"Wait what happen, is every all right? Where is Hector and Francesco?" Sylvia asked worried about the others.

"They are not here anymore! Hector gave me a chance to escape, so I can get us both out of here. That dragon is…is… a true monster, a creature from hell itself." She said quickly as she panic and tried to move Sylvia by tugging at her arm.

Sylvia was in shocked; none of her friends had died before. Though, she could not linger on her thoughts for long, for the metal dragon that their people called "Kushala Dora", appeared; his eyes burning like icy flames in his sockets.

He roared, causing them to cover their ears and try to stable themselves so they would not fall onto the ground, since it shaking slightly.

Once the roar ended, Sylvia found herself staring right into the eyes of the beast as his face was before her. She saw in the corner of her eye Valerie retreating without her. She felt betrayed by her now ex-friend.

She was slightly reminded of her predicament as the dragon before her breathed on her. Though she could only admire its nuchal crest. She looked back into its icy flame like eyes, she thought for a second she saw curiosity in its eyes. She thought about what she would do next and deiced that an aggressive approach would end up killing her and she did not want to particularly die at the moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself and preparing herself the reaction she might get, whether it be good or bad.

"Um… Mr. Kushala Dora…I…um… like your nuchal crest, it looks really cool…" She said, in a combination of nervousness and timidity.

* * *

The dragon's eyes seemed too had widen at her statement a little, before it snorted and pulled away. It looked down at her with mild curiosity. He could not decide whether to eat her or study her.

He decided the latter.

Kushala Dora then laid down on his belly, staring at the female human. He noticed her shift a little from one leg to another; he could sense her nervousness like he could sense another Dragon in his territory. He let air escape from his mouth that resembled a human sigh. He then lifted his tail and wrapped it around her body, though she immediately tensed when he did, and deposited her next to his right front claw.

He saw her sit rigidly. He was getting irritated with this and sighed again; he knew this human would not be smart enough to understand the language of dragons, so he had to move his jaw and tongue into awkward positions to speak her language.

"I am not going to harm you female." He said in a deep regal voice.

He watched in slight amusement as the human started at him, her expression priceless. He started to laugh; his laughter rumbling like thunder.

"y..yo…you c-can s-speak?" she stuttered.

"Of course I can, I am not some mindless aptonoth." He scoffed.

"Oh I didn't mean that… I was just surprised, you know."

"No I don't, enlighten me." And when he said that Sylvia swore she could see him smirking.

"Oh…um…shit, look it's a saying we humans say. I know it does not make sense, but we say it anyways." She said nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Then you shouldn't say it, well actually I find it slightly annoying. So when you are in my presence you will not say "you know"." He stated

She looked confused for all but a moment, and then it dawned on her. "Wait, what do you mean "when I am in your presence"? " She demanded.

Kushala only chuckled at her. This only caused her to become angrier to the point where she got up and kicked his arm. Though, it only tickled the dragon and ended up causing Sylvia to hold her foot in pain. A string of profanities few out of her mouth as she was hoping up and down in pain. During this whole moment, Kushala could not stop laughing at her, she was just to amusing too him.

He looked down at her, deep in thought. He hadn't had this kind of amusement in a very long time and even though he would not admit it, he was kind of lonely since he was the last of his type of dragon and he appreciated the company, even if it was a human.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the human rest against his claw. He looked down at her and to his amusement she was glaring at him, though he noticed her face was red, like that of a Rathalos's scales. He cocked his head to the side. Now that he really did look at her, he noticed that she had white hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her armor was made from a silver Rathelos. He was curious on how she hunted that unlucky dragon because it would take great skill to defeat it.

He was now weary of her, at any moment she could pull out her dual swords and probably injure him.

"How did you obtain that armor human?"

"It's Sylvia."

"What?"

"My name is Sylvia, not human. If you call me human I will not respond. "

He smirked "Oh really?"

"Yep." She replied back while glaring daggers at him.

"If this is a challenge, I accept." He said as he brought his head down to hers. She didn't back down nor did she break away her gaze, even though he was staring right back at her.

"This is not a challenge; I was just stating a fact." She said coolly. She noticed a glint of entertainment in his eyes, though she could not be sure since he pulled his head away from her fairly quick.

"Well then Sylvia let me rephrase. How did you obtain that armor?" He said in a mock tone.

She pulled a strand of hair from her face and then shrugged. "You probably won't believe me, but this armor was a gift from a family friend. Their daughter had passed away and they said she had wanted to give it to me, so I kindly accepted it and now here I am wearing it."

He visibly relaxed and snorted at her story. "And here I thought you were a force not to be tampered with."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Oh hush, you're just a meanie."

He chuckled at her childishness. "I have not had this kind of entertainment in a long time… It's decided I want you to serve me, come when I call for you." He stated as he lifted one of his front claws, which now crackling blue energy surrounding it.

Sylvia saw this and tried to escape from the dragon's claw. Though, unfortunately for her, she was not fast enough. She saw blue around her for a moment as well as searing pain in her back. After that, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: Thank you for the kind reviews, Just so you know I am going to keep this story going, it is just going to be a bit with updates since I wish to give you all good quality writing, plus the very nasty writers block plagued me, but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter also the navy blue wyvern in this is Gurenzeburu from MHFO season 9 also if you were wonder in what Sylvia's armor looked it is the Silver Sol Z armor and Valerie's is low rank gunner Tigrex armor. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MH series Capcom does. _**

* * *

_Previously… _

_He chuckled at her childishness. "I have not had this kind of entertainment in a long time… It's decided I want you to serve me, come when I call for you." He stated as he lifted one of his front claws, which now had crackling blue energy surrounding it._

_Sylvia saw this and tried to escape from the dragon's claw. Though, unfortunately for her, she was not fast enough. She saw blue around her for a moment as well as searing pain in her back. After that, everything went black. _

* * *

Chapter II

Sylvia awakened to the songs of the birds of the early morning. She groaned as she shifted herself. She felt the cold morning dew creep upon her body. When the fog cleared from her mind she immediately scanned the landscape around her and noticed she was close to the town of Dondruma, where she and her teammates had left, unknown to them that half of the group would die.

Sylvia shook her head to clear it of that gruesome thought. Instead she focused on trying to get up, though she was unsuccessful because of the burning pain crawling up and down her spine. Gasping for air; the pain being to unbearable, she rested her back against an old battered tree trunk.

Once she regained her composure and stood knowing the journey back to the town would conjure up demons she wish not to remember. She gritted her teeth and took her first steps towards Dondruma.

* * *

She was panting heavily by the time the gates of Dondruma came into view. She dragged her feet making her way to a nearby inn. Once there, she stumbled through the doors. The inn keeper had a look of concern, but Sylvia ignored focusing the tedious task of walking since she was so close to a placed where she could rest.

Opening the door to the room, she collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself on a bed. Confused on how she got there she looked about; her gaze soon fell upon the slumped body of Valerie in a chair. She glowered at her, furious for leaving behind to face the dragon alone. She mentally thought of kicking Valerie out of that chair and maybe hit her a few times for the betrayal of her and her teammates. Though, she could not do much of anything, since she was unable to move.

After a few moment of glaring at the women, she turned her sights to herself. She was not pleased to see her armor off and that any exposed skin was either, bruised, cut, or burned.

She sighed with impatience while waiting for Valerie to wake up. She looked back over at Valerie and took a deep breath. "HEY YOU FOOL, WAKE THE F*** UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" She screamed, jarring the girl awake.

"Huh…what…oh, your awake I'm"-"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse for leaving me back there Valerie." Sylvia stated venomously.

Valerie quickly fell silent laying back into the chair. She stared at the plain white walls, which seemed very interesting at this moment. Her gaze shifted back to Sylvia when she heard the sounds of her grunting as she was moving herself or at least trying to move herself. She watched as Sylvia stood with great effort using the wall to hold her up.

As Sylvia was making her way to the bathroom she heard a gasp from behind her. She stopped moving, turned her head toward Valerie, waiting for her to explain what she saw.

"Sylvia, there is something strange on your back." Valerie said in an unnerved tone.

"What? What do you mean what's there?" She asked, concerned that it was something horrid that the dragon had done to her. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

"There were burns there yesterday…Now they are one giant silver tattoo." Valerie replied in awe, looking at the intricate swirls, jagged points, and curves that seem to give you the feel they are suppose resemble elements of power: fire, water, thunder, ice, and dragon.

"What!" Sylvia exclaimed. She then made her way to the bathroom as quickly as she could, so that she could have a look at it herself. She went to the mirror and moved in a way to see her back well enough to see the strange tattoo, though she noticed one thing Valerie did not. There seemed to be small scales where the tattoo was on her skin.

"Damn that dragon to hell." She said quietly to herself.

After a long time looking at it she sighed, decided she would not worry about the new tattoo at the moment and that she would exact her revenge on him later. She first had to focus on getting better and that started with her getting herself clean.

* * *

(Several weeks later)

Sylvia was a lot better than she was before. She could do everything she did before she was injured and she even had more energy now. There was only a dull pain in her back now, though she could easily ignore it now. She and Valerie have mended their friendship a bit.

Sylvia was outside taking in the fresh air of the day. She felt ready to go on a mission finally. All that was holding her back was her friend, since she always took a lot longer to get ready.

After several minutes of waiting for her partner, she and Valerie made their way to the guild to see if there are any quests available.

It was a fairly short walk to the quest counter there. Valerie immediately went up and looked at the board. She hummed in thought for several moments till she saw a quest of her liking.

"Excuse me, , I wish to take that quest." Valerie stated to the quest clerk, pointing to the quest.

The clerk looked towards her and smiled, "Ah, so just the simple task of getting rid of a few rampaging Ludroths. Well I hope all goes well." The Clerk said as she looked towards the next hunter.

Valerie spun around facing Sylvia with a smile. "I have a simple quest, just perfect for someone who has not been hunting for a while."

"Just cut to the chase." Sylvia told her with a raised brow.

"Okay, okay, its north west from here in the Kuruputios wetland. All we need to do is kill some raging Ludroths, It's easy as pie." She said with a smirk. Sylvia seemed to contemplate this for a moment then nodded her head in agreement. "I just need to get some things first, since it will be a somewhat long trek. "

"Kay, we can meet up at the gates in say an hour. See ya." Valerie said quickly before she ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Sylvia staring after her. She herself then turned on her heel towards the shopping district. It was quiet crowded today with many hunters and huntresses going about buying potions, little trinkets, food, as well as getting armor made for them from whatever they had recently killed. The familiar smells of meat, metal, and oil filled her nostrils as she walked past the black smith's shop. She made her way to one the merchants and bought several potions of health, stamina, and a few cures for some poisons.

Sylvia looked at a clock that happened to be close by and noticed she still had about 15 minutes to kill. Her stomach growled reminding her she had not eaten any breakfast that morning. She shrugged her shoulders and went towards the eating area where she got her meal and sat down pleasantly enjoying the slight breeze gently caressing any of her exposed skin and the delicious food.

She thought of the dragon, she pondered on why he would leave some kind of mark on her. She was angry with him for killing her friends, why couldn't he just freeze their feet into place and warn them. Her friends wouldn't have died if that happened. Though she doubted they would have listen to his warning and would still be dead.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and decided to not dwell on it. She then finished her meal and headed toward the city gates. She noticed Valerie stomping her foot impatiently as her figure came into view.

"What took you so damn long! It's going to be night by the time we get there and being in those wetlands at night is dangerous, they are littered with man-eating beasts." Valerie vexed.

Sylvia waved her hand dismissively, "Its fine, we can just set up camp right before we reach the wet lands and finish our way there the next day."

"Fine, now then let's get going." Valerie huffed as she picked up her large pack and walked off, Sylvia was quick to follow suit. Both of them walked off through the grass towards their destination.

* * *

Night came quicker than they thought. Both of them set up camp, Sylvia getting the fire and everything for dinner ready as Valerie brought the tent up.

Moments later they were sitting together on a log close to the fire, each drinking a cup of tea. The sizzling of the meat, crackling of the fire and the sounds of the night the only noise between them, one not daring to start conversation with the other.

It was Sylvia who broke the silence first, "I miss them, they would always fight over who gets the last piece of meat." She smiled sadly.

Valerie looked down, "Yeah I miss that too, I can't believe I am saying this, but I miss how Hector would always get me to argue with him, and how he would really get on my nerves." Valerie chuckled darkly.

Silence fell apon them.

Sylvia turned to her, "You know, I think I can try to be forgiving enough to try and fix our friendship to what it was before." Valerie whipped her head towards her and stared at her in reliving shock.

"You know Valerie, I always thought that Tigrex armor of yours is nice, but do you remember what we had to do to get it?" Sylvia giggled, successfully changing the subject.

Valerie began to giggle madly as well, "Oh do I, the day Francesco got his ass stuck in a glacier." She laughed.

Both girls laugh for a bit before it died down into a pleasant silence, both remembering the kind and funny qualities of their fallen comrades.

Soon the silence was once again broken, but this time it was Valerie who spoke up.

"Hey, Sylvia, I think we should get some rest while we can. Tomorrow comes early." She said softly.

Sylvia nodded and put out the fire. The two of them went to the tent they shared and into their own sleeping bags, within moments they were asleep.

* * *

The Morning hastily approached, along with groggy huntresses stumbling out of their tent. As if it was instinct Sylvia got a fire started and got the water on for some tea, since only or any divine being knew how tired they were.

All the while Valerie was slouched on the log waiting for the water to come to a boil so they could make some precious tea to wake her up. She groaned as she realized they had to pack the tent and clean up the camp area, a chore she rather pass on. She felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see Sylvia looking at her sympathetically with tea in hand. Valerie immediately perked right up as she took hold of the tea and tried to sip it, though she ended up yelping since she burned her mouth.

All the while Sylvia chuckled at her impatience.

"Don't laugh at me, this is not funny! It hurts!" Valerie tried to say with her tongue out of her mouth in an attempt to try and use the air to cool it down.

Unfortunately for Valerie, Sylvia could not stop laughing at her antics. "Okay, okay. I will not laugh at you, but we should pack and clean everything up." She said with suppressed giggles. Valerie rolled her eyes, but other wised agreed with her.

They both together worked to clean up their camp site and in no time they were ready and set off into the wet lands.

* * *

The air around the two of them was thick and heavy, there was a light drizzle and the clouds were dark. The sounds of nearby beasts growling and roaring, the birds chirping, and the sloshing sound of their boots stepping in mud was all one could hear other than Valerie's constant complaining.

"I hate this friggin mud, I want it to go die. I hate this humidity, this rain, I hate this place!" Valerie angrily exclaimed.

"Well this was your idea to go on this quest, so you should stop complaining." Sylvia exasperated. "Well anyways were here, just over those bushes is where the Ludroths are." And as if on cue the roars of the Ludroths swept between them.

Valerie nodded towards Sylvia as she pulled out her bow. Sylvia nodded back and took out her trusty dual blades. One a shining silver, the other a shining gold, in the dim light of the day. They both waited for the right moment, then they jumped out of the bushes, Sylvia jumping on one of the backs of a Ludroth and proceeded to hack at it as Valerie rolled to the side and started to shoot at nearby Ludroths.

The Ludroth Sylvia was on finally breathed its last breath and fell to the ground, as another slithered and tried to pounce on her, though she narrowly evaded only getting a cut on her forearm as it flew by her and hit the tree behind her. She didn't waste any time getting to it and slaying it. Soon another came after her. It was staring to get slightly over whelming trying to doge so many slithering beasts. She looked over at Valerie and noted that she was having a hard time trying to gain some distance to shoot them.

Sylvia was about to call a retreat when all of a sudden the Ludroths were backing away into the water and disappearing. She was about to relax when a terrifying roar was heard and a great navy blue wyvern with a giant crystal blue horn dived down and slammed its body into the ground knocking both Sylvia and Valerie of their feet. The beast then turned its head, opened it jaws and went towards Sylvia who barely missed it by an inch, its blood-shot eye staring at her in a mixture of hunger and fury.

She laid there frozen in place by its gaze. It pulled its jaws out of the earth and cried out in pain as an arrow priced one of its eyes, blood spurting from it. Sylvia snapped out of her trance and looked to see Valerie standing firm, another arrow in hand ready the shoot. The wyvern turned to her and let loose a jet of water from its maw knocking Valerie off her feet. The creature then turned its attention to the girl who was before it. It again opened its mouth and was about to go in for the kill.

Her back had a warm sensation coming from it as she stared at the beasts opened mouth. All of a sudden it seemed as time froze the winds got colder the storm above became violent lightning crackling across it and the winds speeding up. A giant beast ascended from the storm and headed straight towards them.

Sylvia thought this was her end that she was going to be eaten weather by this beast before her or the creature in the sky.

She was more than shocked when the creature pummeled into the wyvern above her. She watched as it threw the creature about like a rag doll and then finished it with a fatal bite to the throat.

She watched as the creature brought its head up from the carcass and looking to her, its glowing blue eyes staring at hers.


End file.
